Breakable Girls and Boys
by forgottenparachutes
Summary: In an AU, Mystique leads a band of hired killers while Magneto's lot wrecks havoc in Bayville. Involved in dark politics and fights, these girls and boys try to behave like grown ups... Sometimes people forget how breakable they are. ROMY, JONDA and more!
1. A Night Like No Other

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to X-Men: Evolution with some small exceptions from X-men: The Animated Series and Wolverine and the X-men. I do not own any of these characters. The story title is credited to the amazing Ingrid Michaelson's song of the same name._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Night Like No Other<strong>

Senator Craig Hanson was in a good mood tonight. And why wouldn't he be? He was rich, well fed and about to close one of the biggest deals in his political career. Once he shook hands on it, he would be one step closer to running his own presidential campaign and those vulture reporters would hear all about his plan for social and economic reform. He didn't believe in the reforms, but it always paid to be a seemingly good-hearted politician. It made him feel almost noble. He stepped out of the 3 star Michelin restaurant into the chilly night. Buttoning his jacket over his ever-round belly, he turned around to face Kenneth George, a fellow politician who was once the senator's biggest opponent, but was now proving to be a useful ally.

Now Kenneth George was in a very good mood tonight. Everything was going according to plan.

Kenneth held his hand out. "We have a deal then, Mr. Senator. And as proof of my unwavering loyalty, a token of our partnership, I've had a special surprise placed in your limo. You will be most amused, I am sure."

Craig Hanson caught the twinkle in the other man's eyes and roared in laughter. "You know me more than I thought, Kenneth. Very well. Come to my office tomorrow morning and we'll have a real talk. The duck confit was very good and all, but I like to talk over business in more… private setting."

"Understood, Mr. Senator. Until tomorrow. You have a good night now," Kenneth said as he held the limo door open. The senator climbed in, his large frame making the back of the car bounce a little. He stepped back once he had shut the door, a rueful smile played on his middle-thirties features. Have a good night indeed.

* * *

><p>The senator got into the limo to find a youngish girl sitting opposite him. She was clad in a schoolgirl outfit complete with white knee-length socks, but nothing a real student would wear to school. The short plaid skirt was bordering on indecent, he could see glimpses of her pink underwear. The white blouse accentuated all of her curves, but like her skirt, was much too short and left the lower half of her stomach bare. Through the dim interior lighting of the limousine, he could see her pale translucent skin and navel. Her auburn hair was pulled back by a deep red bow, though a few unruly strands hung about in curls. He noticed two white streaks. How unusual.<p>

"Did you mother approve of those streaks then?"

The girl caught his eyes and smirked. "Oooh Mr. Senator. I've been a really bad girl. Do you want to punish me?"

The senator leaned forward and poured himself a drink from the bar on the right. The girl continued to look at him. He emptied the glass in one gulp and breathed a deep sigh. "I suppose I must. All bad girls must be punished. How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

Sixteen. Fourteen or fifteen would have been better but she would do for tonight. Kenneth did well in finding this girl for him. It wasn't always that the girls were so obliging, nor so pretty. "C'mere then. What's your name?"

The girl crept closer to him, smiling shyly. "Candice. That's what my momma calls me," She said as she reached a hand out to loosen his tie.

Craig Hanson licked his lips. Oh, that Southern accent. He wasn't quite sure whether it was put on but he found it incredibly arousing. He reached across to clasp her wrist. So young, so fragile.

"That's better." He said as he leaned in greedily for a kiss.

* * *

><p>Rogue was mad. When her adopted mother briefed them about the mission, she didn't think she'd have to stoop down to such levels to complete it. The client's instructions had been simple enough. Kill Senator Craig Hanson. She would have gladly and readily broke into his office or house and stick a knife right through his heart, even carve it out for a nice bonus of course. But then said client - Kenneth George had to go creative and meddlesome, and even arranged the where when and how.<p>

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDIN' ME!" She screamed when she saw the outfit laid out on one of the couches in the living room.

The other girls had just screamed in laughter. Wanda, her best friend in the world was at the moment clutching her side as she giggled. Laura, or alias X-23 was no different. She was beating on the leather covers of the seat, tears running down her cheeks. It was probably the funniest thing they had ever seen. No wait. Rogue in that outfit would definitely be funnier. Once they convinced her to wear it, that is.

"OVER MY BLOODY DEAD BODY!" Rogue said stubbornly.

Mystique walked into the room flanked by Dazzler and Lady Deathstrike. Upon seeing her adoptive mother and mentors, she stiffened her shoulders and walked up to them. "Really? _Really_?"

"Alison, Yuriko, girls, will you please excuse us?" The blue-skinned mutant said softly. The four women left the room, the younger two still sniggering as they passed the mother daughter pair.

Rogue was fuming, but a look from Mystique's sharp yellow eyes quelled her instantly. She slumped onto the couch and groaned.

"Momma. Do I really have to? I mean… there are easier ways to kill a person, ain't there? Can't you convince him…"

"It is the client's wish. And you know it, Anna Marie," Mystique said. Kenneth George had told them it was the only way to get to the senator, as he was surrounded by people 24/7. So he had arranged a little something in the limousine Hanson would be traveling in. "This assignment will bring us a lot of money –money we need- and recognition. Isn't that what we've always prided ourselves on? No job too dirty, no job turned down. We do what others won't."

Rogue knew she was right. It was what separated them from the other organizations and gangs around. They never said no to a client before. And they could do with the extra cash now that they were growing in members. The boarding house needed constant repairs, especially in the training room. A few more weapons wouldn't hurt as well. They weren't lucky like those X-men who had their fancy Institute and even fancier X-jet. She had to swallow her pride.

"Fine, I'll do it. Only because-"

"It is required of you. As a member of this team," Mystique said firmly. "Now is everything settled? The limo will be arriving at 10.30pm to pick the senator up. Kenneth George said you are to wait there. Now the driver is…"

"I know I know. He'll take care of the body. I just have to get in, kill the guy and get out."

"Good. It's almost dinnertime, I think. Why don't you go give Emma a hand?"

Rogue, a frown still etched onto her features, knew she was finally dismissed. Obviously she didn't impress her adopted mother by her temper tantrum. Raven Darkholme had raised her better than that. She raised her to be a killer.

* * *

><p>The effect was instantaneous. The moment the plump man touched her hand, she could feel the energy beginning to be leeched from his being. With luck, he wouldn't be able to feel it yet, distracted as he was. And by the time he did, it would be too late.<p>

As the senator leaned in, Candice, or rather, Rogue could smell his thick-scented cologne. The man didn't just spritz himself, it was as though he doused himself in a perfume bath. It was overpowering. She almost lost her concentration. It was hard enough trying to keep her mind on the job what with all the stupid play-acting and distracting costume. Now she had to work on steadying the absorption flow, so that she compartmentalize the memories and psyche entering her mind. His weak psyche probably couldn't overwhelm her mind, but Rogue didn't believe in taking extra risks while on the job.

"Oh no, Mr. Senator. It's too soon!" She pushed him away and pouted. "Mr. George said I was to entertain you first. Don't you want to play some games?"

Craig Hanson's eyes brightened. That Kenneth George. He'd be sure to thank the man properly tomorrow. "What did you have in mind, my pretty girl?"

Rogue adjusted herself on her seat so that she was facing him and cupped his face with both hands. She could feel the flow quicken with the extra skin contact. The senator pulled back suddenly. "I don't feel so good though," He said, rubbing his chest. "Maybe…"

She dropped her hands and peered at him with mock concern. She poured some of the golden liquid in the bottle of alcohol into his glass. "Maybe you should have another drink. It must have been all the food from the restaurant."

Hanson accepted the glass, and once again, drained it in a single shot. "Aah, that's better. Thank you, m'dear," He murmured and held her hand. "I'm afraid I'm not up to games tonight. My wife is expecting me soon."

He was right, there was no time for games. "Well then…" She leaned in, hands going around his neck, and suddenly, she yanked back Senator Hanson's head by his grey locks.

"WHAT THE- OW OWWW!" Hanson yowled, withdrawing his hands from her and jumping back into his seat. His eyes traveled to her face, searching for an answer.

"Oops, sorry. My hand slipped," Rogue said, her voice now void of all its false sugary-sweetness.

Hanson frowned, the wrinkles on his forehead deepened. "What are you playing at?"

"Just sendin' a message from your dear friend, Kenneth."

The senator back away some more, almost falling off his seat. Comprehension was dawning on his face. "No! Kenneth George is a friend!"

"Is he really?" Rogue mused as she summoned all her will and concentration, going for the kill.

Hanson's eyes darted around wildly, looking for a sign of a concealed weapon – a knife, a gun, something, anything. Suddenly his hand flew to his throat. "My drink!"

"Ahh, no. That would be a waste of such fine Scotch, wouldn't it?" Rogue grinned. It was time. The chauffeur would only give her fifteen minutes before he pulled over, eight minutes had already passed. She edged closer.

"I'll give you money! I'll double whatever that bastard offered you!"

It was Rogue's turn to frown. Disloyalty was something she hated above all. She would not betray her client's trust. She raised a hand and planted it firmly on the man's face. She felt him flinch under him. He squirmed and tried to push her away but her grip was firm and he'd be completely drained in a few moments. She could feel it flow through her palm, ebbing away from his body, empowering her. The feeling was phenomenal. It wasn't every day that you got to suck a person dry. She saw flashes from his memories, school days, graduation, black tie events, and many many young girls. Rogue's features hardened. If anything, Craig Hanson deserved to die. He screamed and cursed and pleaded as the minutes passed by. His voice got weaker and weaker, and then all was silent.

The limo pulled over just in time. Rogue opened the door and jumped out, breathing in the fresh air. Life was good. Once Senator Hanson's death had been verified and blamed on a bad heart due to a lifestyle of excessive eating and drinking, the money Mr. George promised them would be transferred into Mystique's account. The driver got out of the car and handed her a coat, which she wrapped around her gratefully. He had a strong urge to break into a fit of laughter, but wisely thought it wasn't the best of times. The girl had just killed a man in cold blood. "You should get out of here, I'll deal with the potato sack. Tell Mystique I'll be home in an hour. Shouldn't take too long…"

"Right, thanks Lance."

* * *

><p>AN: And that concludes Chapter 1 of BGB! I hope you liked it!


	2. Inner Battles

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to X-Men: Evolution with some small exceptions from X-men: The Animated Series and Wolverine and the X-men. I do not own any of these characters. The story title is credited to the amazing Ingrid Michaelson's song of the same name._

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, I'm just so glad someone actually liked the story! I realised I made some typing errors in the previous chapter, _"...__The white blouse accentuated all __**of**__ her curves..."_ and_ "...__The chauffeur would only give her fifteen minutes before he pulled over, __**eight**__ minutes had already passed.__.." _and I had them fixed!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Inner Battles<strong>

Rogue slammed the door shut and kicked her shoes off. She hugged the jacket around her tightly, lest someone should sneak up upon her and wrench it off. The girls still probably thought the whole thing a good joke and Toad could be such an idiot sometimes. She passed through the vacant living room and headed upstairs to her own room. Changing into something more comfortable and less mortifying, she went back downstairs into the kitchen. Missions always left her sleepy and hungry. But more importantly, on an empty stomach, the memory flashes she was still getting from her kill earlier would really weaken her state of mind. She dumped the schoolgirl outfit into the trashcan. Never again.

The kitchen was devoid of any unhealthy snacks. No leftover pizza in the fridge, and no Twinkies or Cheetos in the pantries. Mystique had all of them on a strict diet. If that wasn't bad enough, she did regular checks to ensure none of them kept any junk food in their rooms. Not even Fred Dukes could hide anything from their charismatic leader. So Rogue peeled herself an orange from the fruit bowl instead. She popped an orange segment into her mouth as she walked around the quiet house.

At this time, everyone would be in their rooms. Laura might be in the training room, but only because she preferred throwing punches than talking. Mystique had recruited her a year ago after she heard about her attack on the X-Mansion and confrontation with Wolverine. The girl was violent and pretty much anti-social, she would fit perfectly under her roof. Rogue took some time getting used to Laura's mood swings and lengthy silences, but she liked to think she and Wanda were influencing her. She'll turn out okay.

Almost everyone in the house had some sort of disagreement with Xavier's group. They weren't doing the mutant race justice. Xavier was all about fostering good relations with the humans, while in the real world mutants were being hunted down, picked out green peas on a kid's dinner plate. Magneto and Mystique were the main forces who opposed the professor, but Magneto sought to control both the Brotherhood and the Acolytes to form a great league of powerful mutants. Except that Mystique didn't like that at all, so the two leaders broke their alliance. Shortly after that, Magneto and his lot went away to pick fights elsewhere. But Mystique knew they would be back, she assured Rogue of this. And they had to ready themselves for that day. It remained to be seen whether they would still be allies. Rogue, however, had faith that the enemy of her enemy was a friend.

"I thought I heard the door," A voice said from the living room. Rogue went out to see Emma Frost descending the stairs. "Everything went alright then?"

"Why wouldn't it?" Rogue raised an eyebrow. She finished her orange and plopped onto the couch.

"Are you still getting memory flashes?"

Rogue rubbed her temples. "Yeah, it's becoming quite a pain in the ass. This guy is just… he's a monster." There was just no other way to describe him. The things Rogue saw gave her chills. And _she_ was a trained killer.

"Do you need help clearing your mind then?" Emma enquired, tilting her head to a side.

"I'll be fine, thanks. They'll wear off by tomorrow. I'll just head off to bed now. Oh, and Lance said he should be back in an hour, if you're waitin' up for him." Even as she said it, she felt a shift within her mind as Hanson's memories pushed forward, or tried to anyway. She held them at bay, focusing on her own thoughts.

"No, I'll go up with you," Emma said and both women rose from their seats. Rogue stopped at the second floor, while Emma continued to climb up to the third. "Goodnight then, Rogue. Don't forget you have school tomorrow."

All Emma heard in reply was a groan and a muttered curse before a door was slammed shut. She smiled. Teenagers.

* * *

><p>As expected, Rogue was the last to wake up in the house.<p>

"Get up sleepyhead!" She heard Wanda calling from somewhere far far away.

"Shut the fuck up. I had a terrible night," Rogue growled. It was true. She had been forced to relive bits and pieces of Craig Hanson in her sleep. Maybe she should have taken up on Emma's offer yesterday after all. Mondays. Damned Mondays.

"We're going to be late for school. And you know how Mystique is like when we're late," Wanda said. "Lance also said if you're not down in ten minutes he'll leave without you. Then you'll have to walk to school. Then you'll definitely be late."

Mystique was one hardcore mutant killer, but she still expected every underage person in the house to attend school daily, unless they were sick, dying or dead. School allowed them to be in close proximity with the losers from the Institute. Keep your enemies closer, right? They were to study, take exams and report any suspicious behaviour from the X-Men. If they were recruiting, Mystique wanted to snatch the freshies from right under their very noses.

Rogue rolled out of bed as the sound of Wanda's footsteps faded away. After pulling on a new shirt and jeans, she disappeared into the bathroom to wash the sleepiness out of her eyes. She shoved a few textbooks into her denim bag before stomping down the stairs and into the kitchen. Laura was sifting out the orange Fruit Loops from her bowl. She chewed on them slowly, but looked up and grinned at Rogue when she stood by her. "Cereal?"

"I'll pass. Where's Wanda? And Lance for that matter?" She asked, taking a rye bagel from the platter on the table and spreading cream cheese onto it.

Mystique walked into the kitchen and turned on the television. "They just left, with Todd and Fred."

Rogue glowered as she bit into her breakfast. Well, if she was going to be late, she might as well have a good breakfast first. She turned her attention to the TV screen, where an anchorwoman was reading off the teleprompter with a serious expression. "...found dead in the limousine he was travelling in. The police have ruled out foul play. Early examinations also suggest that Senator Hanson may have died of a heart attack. Moving on to..."

When Laura finished washing her bowl and spoon, she swung her bag over her shoulders and punched her lightly on the shoulder. "Come on, Rogue. You can finish that on the way."

Rogue stuffed the rest of the bagel in her mouth and snatched up her bag. "See you later, Momma."

"Anna Marie?" Rogue paused at the doorway at the sound of her name, but she didn't turn around. "Job well done," Her mother said from the table, eyes still on the news program.

A hint of a smile played on her face as she tied up the laces of her combat boots and followed Laura out of the house.

* * *

><p>Rogue was walking down the main hallway to get to Trigonometry when she heard a commotion around the corner. Laura had already headed to her English classroom a few doors away. There were many raised voices, including one she identified as Principal Kelly's. She moved forward slowly, making sure that no one else was around her before peeking over the wall's edge.<p>

"Young lady, I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour in my school!" Edward Kelly spat out heatedly. A blond jock wearing a letterman jacket stood behind him with folded arms, a smirk playing on his lips.

"It wasn't my fault, I swear!" A girl with her back to Rogue hissed in response. "Matthews provoked me. If he hadn't tried to pick on me I wouldn't have-"

"So now you're admitting you attacked me! Not an accident, like you said?" The guy called Duncan Matthews took a step forward. "I mean, look what she did, Principal Kelly!" He turned around for the man's benefit to show that the back of his jacket had been singed badly. "She tried to blow me up! She's a mutant, a freak!"

"He deserved it because he's such a huge jerk!"

"Not another word from you, Ms. Smith! I have already called your… guardian. She will be here shortly."

_She._ "You called Storm?" Tabitha was aghast. Technically the grown up X-Men, namely Charles Xavier, Hank, Logan and Ororo were all her guardians, considering her father was out of her life for good.

Principal Kelly flinched as though he had been hit. "I called _Ms. Munroe_. Now you will sit out here until she arrives. Do not get up from this bench, do you hear me?" Turning around to Duncan, he said in a friendlier manner, "You may return to your class Duncan. I assure you Ms. Smith will be punished for her actions today." He returned to his office.

Duncan strode down the corridor and passed Rogue, ignoring her. Ever since the mutants' existence had been exposed, the jock had taken to bullying some of the younger and physically weaker mutants. Todd had been an unlucky victim a couple of times, but that was only when Lance or Fred wasn't around. Duncan tried to pick on Fred because of his size once, but Fred got his revenge by heaving the guy off the ground and throttling him enthusiastically. Duncan was in his car at the time. This obvious display of strength terrified Matthews, and so Fred was left alone after that.

The warning bell rang. Rogue straightened herself, pretty soon the students would be crowding the hallways to get to their next classes. She would blend in with them and make her way to second period. But in French and Earth Science afterwards, Rogue could hardly take in a word her teachers were saying. She was still thinking about the incident she saw. Tabitha was one of those New Mutants - stupid fun-loving, carefree kids. Except Tabitha didn't seem so carefree today… She decided to approach the girl soon, maybe she could persuade her to join the Brotherhood instead.

* * *

><p>Rogue's opportunity arrived at break. She found the girl sitting at the far end of the school field, shaded by some low trees.<p>

"You're Tabitha right?"

The girl looked up, saw who the voice belonged to and turned her head away. "You're with the Brotherhood." It was more of a statement than a question.

"You make it sound like a bad thing, like we're bad."

"The X-Men think you are. You're all selfish and mean. You force us to fight you, when we should all be promoting peace!"

"Oh yeah, world peace," Rogue said dryly. "All I really want is to be friends with people like Matthews and Kelly, don't you?" Tabitha looked at her again, mildly surprised. "I heard your shouting match with them outside the principal's office."

There was a pause in the conversation. Rogue waited for Tabitha to say something, but the girl simply bit her lip and shrugged.

"A lot of people don't understand the Brotherhood, what we're fighting for. Do you actually think humans and mutants can live together in peace when there are thousands of people like Duncan Matthews running around? Principal Kelly never hesitates to punish mutants, because he despises them… us. How can we reason with their type? It doesn't matter what we say, they think we're freaks!" Rogue knew she had struck a chord with Tabitha. "What did that woman Storm say to you?"

"She… she told me I was wrong. She told me I should have walked away. Then she made me apologise to Kelly."

"And you agree with her? Even though he probably gave you detention for what, a week?"

"A month. Another mistake and I'll face suspension."

The beginning of a frown was starting to show on Tabitha's face. The girl was having some sort of inner turmoil. Rogue decided to give her a little push in the right direction. "Well, I don't know about you, but if Duncan ever laid a hand on me or one of my friends, I assure you I won't just let it go. I sure won't feel like the bigger person if all he's going to do is gloat about what cowards all mutants are and continue to bully them. Now, if you feel the same way as I do -even the littlest bit- then it seems that you share some different ideals from the X-Men. Maybe you don't really fit in with them as well as you thought you would. And maybe it's time you start looking for a better family to stick with."

Rogue left it at that, she had said enough. She met Wanda outside their Algebra classroom. "Remind me to ask Momma to set up another room tonight."

"Why, are we expecting a guest?"

"Even better," Rogue said with a grin.

* * *

><p>Additional notes: Chapter 2 down! No killings this time, but you can definitely expect more in future chapters! I realise my chapters are a bit long, but please bear with me!<p> 


	3. Family Ties

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to X-Men: Evolution with some small exceptions from X-men: The Animated Series and Wolverine and the X-men. I do not own any of these characters. The story title is credited to the amazing Ingrid Michaelson's song of the same name. _

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, guys! Any criticism or questions you have for me is more than welcome, it helps me put the story in perspective and in motion. ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Family Ties<strong>

Despite all that Rogue said to Tabitha, she didn't arrive at the Brotherhood boarding house that night or the next either. In fact, it took a chain of small events and another week before the girl came knocking on their door.

Two days after their conversation, a Wednesday, Tabitha had just paid for her mini pizza and chocolate milk at the counter and was heading to her usual table when someone flipped her tray. The mini pizza fell onto the ground, while the milk stained her pants and gushed all over the floor.

"Matthews!" She snarled, when she realised who it was. That guy was just asking for it!

The jock drew himself to his full height and stuck his chin out. "What are you gonna do about it, huh freak? Gonna tell Kelly? He'll probably just dish out more detention. Better yet, he should get you to scrub toilets - filth like you should be where you belong."

"Shut up, Matthews!" Cyclops came up to pull Tabitha away. "Everyone's had enough of your crap."

"But Scott, let me-" Tabitha objected.

"Go sit with the others, Tabby."

"Yeah, run away, baby freak. Your big bwudder will take care of you. You won't have someone to stand up for you everytime!" Duncan called after her.

Tabitha ran out of the canteen, red in the face.

* * *

><p>The next incident took place on Saturday. Sick to death of the X-Mansion's closed walls and daily training by Wolverine, Tabitha decided to get some air in the city. She was walking along the sidewalk when she saw a strange man in hood scuttle pass her and into an alleyway. It was his manner that intrigued her more than anything; he hunched his back and walked in quick and silent steps as though he didn't want to be seen. What could he be up to? She tailed him, deciding that her powers would be just strong enough if she needed to get out of a sticky situation.<p>

The man had reached the end of the passage and squatted down. Tabitha moved closer and realised he was uncovering a manhole. The sewers! And then out of the dark hole a head popped out. In her surprise she knocked over a bag of old aluminium cans. The cans clinked hollowly together and the man spun around. The other climbed out of the manhole and eyed her. "She's a mutant, Caliban senses it!"

He had the palest complexion she had ever seen, and sad drooping eyes that continued to study her. He was bald, and wore tattered clothes. The other looked like some sort of human reptile hybrid with bulging yellow eyes and greyish-green skin. She gasped in surprise. "Morlocks!" She blurted out. She had heard about them from the older X-Men but had never actually seen any of them before. Now here she was, with two of them!

"You know the Morlocks?" The albino mutant asked, his hoarse voice laced with suspicion.

Tabitha didn't know whether to run or stay her ground. But the other Morlock stepped closer to her. "Don't be afraid of us," He said softly. "We don't want any trouble."

"What were you doing down there, in the sewers?"

"Caliban and the other Morlocks live there. But why are you here?" The man was speaking in third person, she realised. How odd - as though everything about him wasn't odd enough.

"I followed… him. But seriously, why the sewers? That's gotta be pretty gross."

"It's not safe for the Morlocks up here. They are afraid of us, you see? We look too different to be able to blend in like you do. The underground is our safe refuge; we only come up to gather food and other things," The lizard-like man explained. "My name is Lucid, and this is Caliban."

The truth of his words hits her. For a moment she was filled with indignation for the Morlocks. Not being able to live like normal people just because of their mutations!

"You have said enough to the girl, Lucid. We must go, Callisto is waiting below," Caliban muttered.

"Yes, of course," Lucid answered hurriedly. Together he and Caliban retreated underground before popping the manhole lid back. Tabitha was left alone in the empty alley.

* * *

><p>The third happened a few days after Tabitha recovered from her meeting with the two Morlocks. She had returned to her usual mischievous self. She was fond of playing practical jokes on the occupants of the X-Mansion and had on separate occasions deflated Wolverine's bike, activated the Danger Room's lasers and tentacles on Nightcrawler and locked Multiple in the Blackbird amongst other deeds.<p>

"WHEEEHOOOO!" Tabitha yelled at the top of her voice as she slid down the stair handrail. She heard footsteps and soon saw Multiple walking down the stairs. She produced a couple marble-sized psionic energy bombs and flicked them on the steps. This went unnoticed by Multiple, who stepped on the time bombs. They immediately exploded, making him slip and fall. As he impacted the floor, four other Jamie Madrox clones split out from him. They bounced off the stairs and collided with Cyclops, Storm and Jean who had just walked in. The five look-alikes sat on the floor, rubbing the backs of their heads in pain and astonishment.

Cyclops immediately realised what was going on. Usually he was accustomed to Tabby's impish ways, but he was having a bad day and she only made it worse. After helping both Storm and Jean up and brushing down himself, he turned on her. "Tabby, what is wrong with you this week? First you land yourself a month's worth of detention for picking a fight with Duncan Matthews, then you almost get yourself tangled up with him again, and now this? Try to behave like you're one of the X-Men for once, will you?"

Tabby narrowed her eyes. Scott had promised not to tell the grown ups –especially Storm- about what happened on Wednesday. And in the few months that she knew him, he had never yelled at her like this before. Suddenly Rogue's words echoed in her mind. _Maybe you don't really fit in with them as well as you thought you would. _

"Yeah well, maybe I don't want to be one anymore!"

She went straight up to her room and packed her belongings, chucking what few clothes she had into her school bag. She made sure to leave her X-Men training uniform behind. Amara appeared at her door, followed shortly by Kurt.

"What are you doing, Tabby? You're not really leaving, are you? Come on, Scott didn't really mean what he said."

"You know as well as I do I can't stay anymore, Mara. You can't force me to. It's like trying to get a Morlock to live above ground."

"What are you saying? Where will you go? This is your home, Tabby."

As a young girl, her father forced her to use her powers to commit dozens of robberies. Eventually, she had enough of that life, and the X-Men came to her rescue. She came to think of the X-Mansion as her home, but not anymore. "I'm going to the Brotherhood."

"But they're bad news, Tabby!" Kurt exclaimed, his tail swishing impatiently behind him.

"Don't be so naïve, Blue. You just don't understand them. They're trying to help mutants, people like us! Humans will never accept us for who we are, even you. Do you think you can walk down the street without your inducer?"

"Not all humans are bad, Tabby," Amara reasoned with her.

But all reasoning was lost on her. The girl had her mind made up. It wasn't a spur of the moment thing. All that happened to her this week convinced her of the real truth. She shoved them aside and walked all the way to the main doors where Professor X was waiting for her. "I'm sorry, Professor. I tried." Her last words before she left.

Half an hour later Toad leaped down the staircase to answer the doorbell. "Why do I always have to get the stupid door? …Tabitha?"

"Hiya Toady. So where do I sleep?"

* * *

><p>Wanda sat on a yoga mat, staring into space, even after everyone else had trooped out of the training room. Mystique had just told her she was to lead the next mission. Lately she had been giving more responsibility to the youngsters, even putting them on solo missions instead of pairing them up with Yuriko, Emma or Alison. When they weren't instructing the young Brotherhood members, the three women were often gone days at a time, operating on Mystique's behest. The training itself was vigorous, and usually started right after school. A one hour session of yoga was followed by two hours of hand-to-hand combat with Alison, then weaponry training with Yuriko. Emma took up the last half hour by coaching the girls to harness their mental power and create psychic shields, an important skill in keeping the enemy out.<p>

So far the new girl was proving to be a great addition to the team. She was eager and full of spirit, and the Brotherhood didn't seem to mind the pranks Tabby played. But she wasn't anywhere near ready to take on missions yet. Wanda didn't think the girl had it in her to kill. A misfit does not a killer make. In fact, she was often late to training because of her detention. On the other hand, Wanda relished the hunt. She knew everything she learned within these walls took her one step closer to revenge against her father, Magneto. She could never forgive him for abandoning her and sending her to that mental asylum. Mystique had saved Wanda from her personal hell when she broke her out. That was over a year ago when Magneto and Mystique were butting heads with each other for the control of the Brotherhood, and Mystique needed an ace up her sleeve. Who better to recruit than the angry unwanted daughter whose sole purpose of living was to rip the guts out of her father? Magneto may have been stronger, but Mystique was wily.

Wanda repeated the details of the mission in her head. Kenneth George had once again employed the Brotherhood. The target this time was Janis Roland, a lieutenant governor who had come to New York for the Governor's Economic Summit. Another politician - Mr. George sure had a lot of enemies. She would find Roland in her hotel room, she just had to make sure the woman didn't leave it.

* * *

><p>Wanda was a rebel tonight. Her short jet-black hair with red ends were spiked, skull earrings hung from her ears and under her customary red coat she wore a red corset and skin-tight pants. An unlit cigarette dangled from the side of her mouth, her right hand held an opened can of Dr Pepper.<p>

She was hunched up on the stairwell, and from time to time she glanced at her watch. Janis Roland was at the hotel spa at the moment, and from the intel she gathered, she would be up any minute now. She stood up and stretched, swinging the heavy fire door aside. Slowly she walked down the corridor with a swagger. As if on cue the elevator at the far end opened with a small ring and Janis Roland stepped out onto the carpeted floor. Wanda bobbed her head to some invisible music. As Roland passed her, Wanda stuck her shoulder out so that they bumped into each other. Wanda slackened her grip on the drink so that it spilled all over the woman's chest.

"Ooi! Watch it, bitch," Wanda said as she pocketed the cigarette. "Now look what you've done to my Dr Pepper!"

Janis Roland was equally outraged. "Look what you've done to my blouse! Uh, it's all sticky now."

"Well, you better take a shower, hadn't you? Clean out your eyes too, so you don't walk right into people next time," Wanda sneered as she went over to the elevator. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Janis swipe her key card and enter her suite. A light blinked on the digital display above the elevator door opened, but Wanda lingered. A downward arrow appeared as it closed again.

Wanda strode back towards room 1207. With a slight wave of her hand, the doorbell glowed with hex energy and turned with a small click. She was in; the sound of rushing water filled her ears. Thankfully Janis was already in the shower. Thanks to White Queen's abilities, the hotel guard in charge would conveniently switch off the security cameras on the 12th floor and only realise his unfortunate mistake hours later. After all, there were just so many cameras in the hotel - 7 in the lobby alone, and this was a 25 storey building. He would probably be fired, but it was a small price to pay for what the Brotherhood would receive in turn.

Wanda made to close the door, but a breeze caught her off guard. Why was there even a draught coming in from the hallway? She squinted in suspicion and then out of no where, someone threw her a punch. Wanda deflected and narrowed missed it. At the last moment she caught sight of a head of silver hair. "Pietro!" She whispered spitefully.

The young man seemed to appear out of thin air. "I thought I recognized you. Sis."

Her brother's reappearance in the hotel room after months of absence told her two things. Magneto was back in Bayville, and he was up to something. It couldn't be good. "Get out of here before she discovers the both of us!"

"After you, Wanda. But _I'm_ on an important mission," Pietro said, running a hand through his locks.

"You're after Roland too?"

"Small world, isn't it?

"She's mine, Pietro! So you'll have to deal with me first." Wanda's fists began to glow.

"Oh, you want to do this here?" Quicksilver cracked his knuckles.

"I do." As she said it, she sent a handful of large hex spheres flying at the bathroom door, where upon contact they morphed into a shimmering pink force shield, effectively soundproofing it and trapping Roland inside. Pietro tried to break the barrier, but he just bounced off it. "Bad luck, _Pie Pie_," Wanda crowed. The woman was safe until she finished off her brother. She had no love for his brother, who was Magneto's preference. He didn't have to spend years behind the asylum's walls.

But before she could attack, she was suddenly pinned to the ground as he delivered punch after punch at the speed of sound. Wanda felt overwhelmed. She tried shrugging him off her, but he was proving to be a worthy opponent. Damned speed demon. She finally blasted him away with a strong burst of hex energy. He hit a chair and was still for a moment. But then he was up and ready for more. Wanda sent the chair crashing into him, but with a swift kick he broke it in two. Hm. She could try lifting the bed…

Instead, the siblings engaged in hand-to-hand combat. A hit here, a well-aimed lash there – Wanda was surprised at how many times Pietro managed to make contact at all. She dropped to the ground and spun her leg around, catching Pietro in the calf. He buckled, but managed to steady himself. Both of them were panting hard, sweat dripping from their foreheads. How long would this take?

Pietro started to run in circles around her. This was a favourite tactic of his. The sheer speed would create an enclosed vacuum space, sucking all the oxygen out and suffocating Wanda inside. She had no way out, or so Pietro thought. Wanda threw a hex bolt onto the ground, as it exploded on the carpet a small flame erupted. The combination of Pietro's whirlwind and Wanda's magic manipulation caused the small flickering flare to evolve into a full-fledged towering blaze. The blaze depleted the air at an even faster rate, but with probability on her side and bad luck on his, her plan would succeed. It did. Pietro's non-stop running motion pulled the fire towards him, where the oxygen was, and within seconds Wanda was enveloped in a fiery cyclone. She heard his scream of anguish as he stopped, dropped and rolled on the ground. The fire around her died down, and nothing was left except the smell of burnt fabric and one noisy Pietro.

"You witch! You you- Put it out, put it out!" His sleeve was still on fire. He managed to pat it out and lay on his back, wheezing for air.

Wanda was feeling out of breath as well, but even so she staggered towards the bathroom. The force field had worn off in patches. She had already used too much power during her fight with Quicksilver. For an instant she wondered whether the lieutenant governor had heard all the commotion. With a small hand gesture the door swung open. Roland stood by the sink in the corner, clutching with both hands a pistol. She _had_ heard, apparently. In the mere seconds before she pulled the trigger, Wanda hexed the gun so that it jammed. If Roland looked defiant a moment before, she now looked absolutely terrified. She pressed down on the trigger repeatedly - then the gun exploded.

Shards of plastic from the handle flew everywhere. Wanda distinctly saw one of the woman's fingers landing onto the toilet seat. Janis Roland slumped onto the tiled floor and moved no more. A large piece of shrapnel had pieced her in the eye and entered her brain at an awkward angle. She would die of brain damage or eventually bleed to death. Wanda leaned against the wall, suddenly feeling dizzy.

Worn out, that was what she was.

* * *

><p>Pietro exited the hotel on unsteady feet. After Wanda had left him gasping on the ground, he accepted defeat and left. At the rear entrance, two porters on their break were having a smoke. They failed to notice the young man in a black shirt and jeans with silver hair walk towards a rented Volvo with tinted windscreens. He threw the front passenger door open and slid into the seat.<p>

"Is it done?"

"I think so."

"What d'you mean, _you think so_?"

"_Wanda_ was there, surprisingly enough. She was after the same thing. I don't think Magneto will care who killed her, as long as she's dead, right?"

"But she did kill Roland, right?"

"Yeah yeah, can we go now?" Pietro said crossly. He turned to his companion, who grinned back at him. There was a glint in his red on black eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: Phew, that took quite a while to finish! I don't know whether I made the fight scene believable enough, so I'd appreciate all of your feedback on it!


	4. Double Trouble!

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to X-Men: Evolution with some small exceptions from X-men: The Animated Series and Wolverine and the X-men. I do not own any of these characters. The story title is credited to the amazing Ingrid Michaelson's song of the same name. _

A/N: Hey everyone! Special thanks to Wolf skater, louisiana-gal2, Muse of Storytelling, ithinkiamaninja, MidnightManic, The WritingGirl23, love is killing me, IvyHearts and the anonymous reviewer for your comments on this fanfic, and so so sorry I haven't been updating all week! I was in so much stress to prepare for the supplementary tests my teachers decided to us give on our second week back to school. Phew! But now that's over, this is Chapter 4!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Double Trouble! <strong>

Residents of Bayville stayed well away from the abandoned steel fabrication factory. It had been shut down by authorities well over three years ago when it was discovered that the owner had been running a meth lab after hours. Lately strange sounds and voices were heard by passers-by, and somehow rumour got out that a notorious gang had claimed the production plant as their nest. Though, superstitious folk would tell you the place was simply haunted, if the maniacal laughter was anything to go by. Either way, no one wanted to have anything to do with that place.

"Full of ghosts and poltergeists," An old woman muttered under her breath as she passed the fenced compound surrounding the old brick-walled building, her young grandson tagging along behind her on his short legs. "Don't you go wanderin' in there, you hear me?"

A tall and broad-shouldered man in a trench coat with a newspaper tucked under his arm crossed the street towards them. "Ma'am," He said, touching the tip of his hat as the pair passed him. The lady shot him a wary look before taking her grandson's hand and quickening her steps. He watched their backs for a moment before turning his attention to the fence. It was a standard chain-link fence with razor wires added onto its top. Parts of the steel wire had begun to rust, and the top gate hinge was broken - which left the gate slanting pathetically. As he swung the gate open, its bottom grated against the hardened soil. He winced, his neck hairs rising at the sound. "_Merde_. Need to get this fixed," He said in a thick Cajun accent that belonged to no other than Remy Lebeau, of course.

He entered the building moments later through a side door and found himself in the large space where the factory's machinery once stood. Most of the equipment had been confiscated during the raid, what was left was pushed against the peeling whitewashed walls. A rectangular table now occupied the middle of the room, with half a dozen chairs arranged around it. The chairs themselves were assorted as some were cushioned office seats while others were plastic or wooden, with cracked or wobbly legs.

Remy threw the newspaper on the table littered with food wrappers and empty cans of beer and Cola. Where was everyone else? He went through another door, leading to a smallish room where a couple of guys were watching a football match. "Seriously, _mes amis_. Rugby? Surely there are better things to watch, or do."

"This is good stuff, Gambit! Ooooh, look at 'em goooo!" An orange-haired young man with an Australian accent cackled as half a dozen players tackled one poor fellow who was soon lost in a sea of limbs. The young man's name was Pyro, who true to his name was a pyromaniac. The truth was that the factory was not haunted, nor was it some gang hideout. The answer to all those rumours was simply – Pyro. Magneto had tasked Colossus and Pyro to clear the factory areas, and while Colossus took to using brute strength to move old boxes and equipment away, the Australian used his powers freely. "Fire away! Let 'er burn! Woooah would you look at that beauty!" He hooted once as he set a couple of unused computers ablaze.

Beside him sat Pietro, whose face bore bruises and minor cuts. He grinned at Gambit, who proceeded to take a seat near him.

Before he could relax and enjoy the game, however, a sullen-looking guy with pale blue eyes came in. "Magneto is back. He wants to see us," Colossus informed them.

Pyro hoped the boss man was in a good mood. No one liked Magneto when he was pissed off.

* * *

><p>Magneto and the Acolytes sat around the rectangular table. The formidable leader sat at the head table, with Remy on his right hand side and Pietro on his left. John sat next to Remy, playing with a lighter. Colossus, who sat opposite of him, stared.<p>

"You said Wanda was there?" Magneto looked thoughtful, drumming his fingers on his helmet. "Yes... it makes sense. Hanson is dead too. This has Mystique written all over it."

"What do you want us to do?" Remy asked, who liked to think he had taken on the role of Magneto's second in command.

"Nothing for now. But, Remy, Pietro, I want you two to-" But he never got to finish his sentence as the doors burst open and Mystique stalked in.

"Magneto!" All four Acolytes leaped out of their seats. Remy's hand was already halfway in his pocket when Magneto raised a hand in silent command. Grudgingly they resumed their seats.

"Ah, have a seat, Mystique. We were just talking about you."

The blue-skinned woman glowered. "Is that your idea of making your presence back in town known? Jeopardizing Wanda's mission and almost putting me out of business? Couldn't you just call?"

Magneto chuckled. "_Sit_." A chair with metal legs moved towards her.

The single word subdued Mystique. Magneto wasn't a mutant to be trifled with, and in his absence she had grown bold, forgotten his ways. She took the offered seat at the far end of the table. At least that way she could keep an eye of all five of them.

"Now, it has come to my attention that you have been killing off the H.A.M members one by one."

"What? What on earth are you talking about? Ham?" The fearsome leader was talking about ham. Seriously.

"Craig Hanson and Janis Roland, Mystique," Magneto said impatiently. "Humanity Against Mutants. Surely you know what is going on."

"Look, I've only been taking orders from a client. All that I've been doing is just business. But there's such a thing as client confidentiality, so you won't be getting that information out of me."

"Mystique, this is bigger than just our old rivalry and some worthless humans. I have been tracking down members from Humanity Against Mutants for months, painstakingly gathering valuable information about their headquarters and leader's whereabouts then modifying their memories. All my work was almost ruined because of you and this client of yours! Hanson and Roland were high-ranking members. If the others realise what is going on, they'll scatter! I need to know why he's after them."

Mystique was silent for a moment. "His name is Kenneth George. Yes, the politician," She added when Magneto raised his brow. "I've only met him once - we mostly make contact through the phone. The money would be sent to my account after he received confirmation the target was dead." She paused there, eyebrows furrowed. "How come I've never heard about H.A.M?"

"They're quite unlike Humanity's Last Stand, whose goal is to discredit mutants. They operate covertly, and are responsible for many of the mutant disappearances of late in Europe. But one of my sources said big changes are being made within the organization and that they were setting their sights elsewhere. I didn't realise it would be right here in New York. Juggernaut has already gone missing."

She widened her eyes in shock. The unstoppable Cain Marko? He was supposed to be in high-security prison, no thanks to Xavier. Mystique had certain plans to break him out in the near future, as she could really use his muscle in missions. Now to hear that he was missing, either captured or killed by these humans was just unthinkable.

"As you can see, these are no simpletons. They need to be stopped, that is plain enough. But first, we need to meet up with George." Already Magneto had resumed the dominant role in their strange relationship, and Mystique had no choice but to cooperate.

"So you think he's a mutant?" Mystique wasn't quite convinced, but then again, politicians were known to be sneaky. Why get your hands dirty when you can pay others to do it for you?

Magneto himself thought it was likely, but he didn't voice out his opinion. He didn't want the trouble of having to correct himself later on if anything unexpected turned up - which was what usually happened. "Schedule a meeting with George. We will find out the truth for ourselves soon enough. In the meantime… Pietro, you should be in school."

* * *

><p>"Um, babycakes. Isn't that your brother?" Toad enquired tentatively. The Brotherhood teenagers were huddled together at a table in the canteen, demolishing ham sandwiches and bags of potato chips. Mystique could keep her reign of terror in the house all she liked, but she couldn't stop them from satisfying their snack cravings in school. At least if no one blabbed about it, and no one was <em>that<em> stupid.

Usually Toad knew better than to bring up the subject of Wanda's family, since it was the one thing that really pissed her off. But there was no mistaking the young man with silver hair and lithe frame that just strolled into the canteen, hands tucked into his jeans pocket.

"I told you not to call – Wait, what did you say?" Wanda whipped around. Pietro was now chatting up a cheerleader. He caught sight of her and waved. "Why that little…" She had yet to seek her revenge from her father, but skinning her brother alive would make a good distraction. And it would give her such satisfaction. She stood up, but Lance pulled her down again. "Mind what Mystique told you," He hissed. She had been warned to keep her anger in check since the Acolytes were back in town.

"Jeez. Since when did you become such a goody two-shoes, Alvers?"

"Maybe he's just tryna impress Kitty Pryde." Rogue snickered. At that Lance choked on a mouthful of ham, cheese and bread. As Tabby smacked between his shoulder blades to get him to swallow, Wanda took the opportunity to leave the table.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded once she was within hearing range. The cheerleader took her tone as a cue to leave.

"Why, getting a wholesome education, of course. Catch you later, babe."

"Stop bullshitting me," Wanda snapped. "You're up to something! You and Magneto always are."

Pietro shrugged. "Look, Wanda, I know you hate him, but you don't have to take it out on me."

"Yes, I do. He didn't chuck _you _into that hell hole."

"He didn't have to! I could control my powers, unlike you. And don't think I forgot about you trying to burn me alive!"

"I'm just sorry I didn't try harder!" She said, landing a solid punch on his left cheek. A look of surprise flitted across his face as he stumbled back. He didn't hesitate to hit back. Pretty soon there were shouts of 'Fight! Fight!' as students crowded around them to see the show. This went on for a couple of minutes until a rough hand pulled them apart. "Let go of me, Alvers! I'm going to kill him!"

"You will do no such thing, Ms. Maximoff. Step back at once!" The voice of Edward Kelly demanded firmly. In her rage she almost swung her arm at the principal, but the sight of Lance and Rogue pushing through the crowd to get to her made her think better of it. If she got suspended or expelled because of this, Mystique wasn't going to be happy. And even worse, it might make Pietro happy.

"I fight my own battles, man!" Pietro growled, much to Principal Kelly's chagrin. "F-fight your own battles?" He spluttered, losing his composure. "Do you know who- what she is?"

Wanda noted the disgust and fear in his voice and turned away, determined not to establish eye contact with anyone, especially not Pietro.

"My sister! So stay out of our family business."

Kelly sprang back as though Pietro's words had burned him. Not another Maximoff!

* * *

><p>Rogue and Laura hung about the front entrance of the school, wishing they hadn't promised to stay back and wait for Wanda and Tabby. "Tell me again why we're doing this?" Rogue groaned. She was sitting on the ground with her head resting on her knees. Laura was leaning against a pillar, people-watching.<p>

"Because Mystique wanted to make sure Wanda stayed out of trouble until she was home. We gotta take her straight home after detention."

"In other words, babysitting," Rogue said bitterly. The boys had taken off half an hour ago in the jeep and was probably having fun fooling around at the mall. She could just imagine Todd walking around, picking pockets while Lance kept on the lookout for Kitty, and then tried his damndest to impress her after he bumped into her by 'coincidence'. Fred being Fred was probably intimidating the window shoppers with his sheer bulk and having the time of his life. Boys will be boys.

Laura shrugged. "Whatever. It's not like we have better things to do."

"Now we really look and sound pathetic."

The sound of car doors slamming made Rogue look up. It was Gambit and Colossus, not that she knew who they were. Not yet anyway. The two strode purposely from their Volvo towards the entrance. "Go on and get him. I'll wait here." Gambit said to the Russian, who nodded and walked past the girls and into the building. He started to whistle as he brought out a deck of cards. He eyed Laura for a moment before shifting his attention to Rogue.

"Want to see a magic trick?"

"Should I pretend to look impressed? Or should I just tell you now that I don't give a shit?" Laura grinned. Rogue was in one of her moods today.

"Aaah, come now, I was just trying to be friendly."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "And I'm guessin' that accent is as fake as your tricks."

"_Alors pas!_ You wound me, _cher_. Remy is a Cajun man through and through." He laid a hand over his chest and sighed dramatically, but there was a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well then shut up, Cajun."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me. Do you know where the detention classroom is?" Piotr asked a student who happened to be bobbling past.<p>

"Sure thing! Go straight down that hallway and take a left. The door you want is the last one on the right side." The girl tilted her head to a side. "You're not a new student are you, an exchange student or something? Because I haven't seen you before."

Piotr shook his head. "No. I am not. But thank you…"

"Kitty."

Confusion shadowed his features. "Isn't that what you call a cat?"

Kitty laughed. "It's short for Katherine." She found his demure behaviour appealing, and so was his halting English laced with his thick Russian accent. So different from all the immature high school guys.

"Then thank you, Katya." Piotr smiled, finding comfort in being able to call the, in his opinion, very cute girl by a given name of his native tongue. It made him feel closer to home somehow, and the pain in his heart seemed to subside, even if it was just the slightest bit. His poor poor family...

"Are you sure you'll be able to find your way? I could take you if you want."

"No, there is no need to trouble you, little one." This made her pout. Kitty was always being called young or little at the X-Mansion, and was rather indignant that a man – a total stranger should call her that too. But it was hard to stay annoyed at him because there he was, smiling shyly again as he bade her goodbye and went down the corridor as instructed by her.

* * *

><p>"Man, detention sucks," Pietro moaned. "I mean, this is nothing like The Breakfast Club."<p>

"You're kidding right?" Tabby was sitting two tables away, throwing small energy bombs into the wastepaper basket. When each of them blew up, shreds of empty plastic wrappers and pieces of paper flew out and settled onto the floor feebly. The detention teacher seemed uncertain of what to do. Too scared or lazy to stop the girl's antics, she decided the best thing to do was fake ignorance and proceeded to bury her head in a thick historical romance volume. But at Pietro's comment, she turned around, grinning.

Wanda was staring out the door, waiting for the moment when she would be released from this dungeon. She willed time to go faster, for something to happen. That was when the doorknob started to turn. She blinked rapidly for a few seconds, convinced that her mental power had made it happen, but no, someone was coming in.

It was Piotr. "I have come for Pietro."

The teacher stood up. "Hey…" She trailed off, yet again looking vague.

Piotr had nothing else to say to her, so simply beckoned to Pietro who jumped up of his seat gleefully. "Well, be seeing ya, sis. And it's Tabby, right?"

"You betcha, Maximoff," Tabby retorted, obviously enjoying the situation at hand. It didn't matter to her that Wanda wanted to commit brutal murder or that Pietro was simply talking to her because it pissed his sister off. Drama was interesting, as long as it wasn't her own.

* * *

><p>When the two came out of the building, Gambit pocketed his card deck and winked at Rogue. "It was good to meet you, cher. I'll be seeing you again soon, I expect."<p>

Something clicked in Rogue's mind when she saw Pietro with them. "Wait! You're working for Magneto?"

"_Oui_, that is correct _cher_. Like I said, I'll be seeing you soon." He gave her a little wave as the three returned to the Volvo. As the car pulled out onto the main road, Rogue said in a colourful tone that she wished she never would, or to quote verbatim: Not if you get run over by a trailer first, Cajun.

* * *

><p>Additional notes: First Romy meeting! And Kitty and Piotr How did you like it? Official update day will be Friday, unless more unexpected exams pop up. But hopefully they won't, so I can get on to writing some Romy goodness! Huhuhu!<p> 


End file.
